


How it all Bloomed.

by rabexxpaulson



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Cult, Miss Stevens (2016), Rally - Ally Mayfair-Richards and Rachel Stevens
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Raulson free form, alternative universe, beginning of the relationship, rally, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabexxpaulson/pseuds/rabexxpaulson
Summary: I shared on Tumblr some time ago how I shipped Ally and Rachel, from Miss Stevens, and some people asked me to go further on how I saw them. Here's my take on how I see their relationship developing! I call the ship Rally.
Relationships: Ally Mayfair-Richards/Rachel Stevens (Miss Stevens)
Kudos: 19





	How it all Bloomed.

Ally could never have imagined it. It was unusual, you see, to fall for your son's school teacher. When Ozymandias came home with a letter from the school, Allyson didn't quite get what was happening.

_Dear Allyson Mayfair,_

_We'd like to discuss your son's situation at our school next year. We're creating a program for advanced young minds and we think Ozymandias would be perfect to join it._

_Our school board will be having a meeting to explain its purpose and politics on November 20th at 3 P.M., and we'd appreciate it if you could come._

_Regards, your principal._

After going to the meeting and deciding it was just another way of pressuring her son's mind, Ally decided to keep him at the regular program. The poor kid had gone through enough things for a lifetime, after all, and the last thing he needed right now was someone pushing him to ‘his full potential and beyond' like the principal had said. With the decision made, another letter came.

_Dear Allyson Mayfair,_

_Due to our new Advanced Program, next year we'll be having a few changes in our school professors. We'll be hiring new ones to supply the number of classes we'll be teaching, they being just as qualified as ours already exercising ones._

_This note is only for clarifying purposes._

_Regards, your principal._

The new school year arrived, and with it, the new division of classes and teachers. Ally started getting concerned for her son's mental wellbeing, explaining to him a million times that no program was better than the other, and that no one should make him feel bad for not joining the new one. Fortunately, Ozymandias had a heart of gold, and none of the teasings that happened bothered him. Besides for one particular class: English - With the new teacher, Miss Stevens. 

Receiving a call from the school, Allyson's brows furrowed when she heard the voice on the other side of the line. Instead of the usual masculine one, a sweet, feminine tone spoke to her now.

_"Miss Mayfair?"_ The unusual voice asked.

"Yes?" 

_"This is Miss Stevens, Ozymandias' new English teacher."_ It all made sense. Ally had realized how on Wednesdays and Fridays the boy seemed to be always a bit upset before and after school and, being the overprotective mother she had always been, Allyson knew those were the days of the English class. _"I'm calling because I think it'd be nice if we could schedule a meeting to talk about his situation during my classes."_

The brunette's brows furrowed again - this time, with concern rather than curiosity. Oz had never had any problems in school before, but again, who could blame him for it now? He had just lost a mother, and the situations he had experienced were nothing normal for an 11-year-old kid. "Sure... when would be best for you?" The inside of her cheek was already raw from chewing on it for the past weeks.

_"How does tomorrow, at six P.M. sounds?"_

"It's perfect. Thank you so much, Miss Stevens."

_"Thank you, Allyson."_

The phone hung up, and Ally found herself curious. What had been going on with Ozy? _How does Miss Stevens look like?_

The days passed and the encounters between the two women started getting more and more frequent. Ozymandias had been being bullied during Miss Steven's classes, and it caused his grades to drop - something unusual for the boy. Ally and Miss Stevens had agreed on meeting every week to discuss his behavior and situation during classes; perhaps that frequency was unnecessary, a bit too much, but had they been a little more perspective of their feelings, they'd have realized what was really going on underneath all the ethical skin.

Two months passed, and the encounters continued going on. Oz had been seeing a therapist and the kid who had been bullying him had been handled - the school talked with his parents, explaining the situation; it turned out the boy had problems at home, and just needed a little bit of validation. Ozymandias' grades had gotten normal once again, but the encounters between the two women didn't stop. In the first month, Rachel didn’t mind being called Miss Stevens by Ally, but as she realized some weird feelings, the title became weird - it put a boundary between the two, and it just didn't feel right. Not with Allyson.

"I would prefer you to call me Rachel if that's alright," she said softly, playing with the books on top of her lap as she stared at the other woman in front of her, both in their usual weekly meeting, sat on school chairs. It was a lie, you see; Rachel would never allow a parent or a student to call her by her first name - but again, the title didn't feel right with Allyson.

"Of course," Ally smiled, a stray of brown hair being pulled behind her ear. "I'd prefer you to call me Ally, then." Another smile, this one followed by a chuckle. "Allyson is too formal."

It was a weird conversation, a weird way to break the ice. But it worked. It worked pretty well, actually. Another month passed by, and the encounters were still going; every Friday, at six P.M.. The conversations between the two, however, had changed. What was before a whole sixty minutes talking about Ozy had turned into fifty, forty-five, thirty... and quickly, it turned to five, none. The subject had changed; now it was about them, something personal, getting to know each other. It wasn’t normal, but it was also something subconscious, a subtle change, something both of them didn't notice.

"Why did you move here?" Ally asked, the usual sweet tone present in her voice, curious brown eyes staring at blue ones; Rachel had begun to dress differently, her flannels and jeans had turned into shirts and skirts, the before sneakers turned into simple heels. Allyson didn't mind.

"After my mom died, I fell into a deep depression... I guess I needed to change airs, change the people and the things I was used to," Rachel explained, her voice carried a hint of sadness that seemed to be far away, but still very present. She had noticed it, too, how Ally had changed her usual sneakers and big coats to high-waisted jeans and crop-top sweaters, completed by boots. She didn't mind, either.

"I'm so sorry." Ally let her hand rest on top of the blonde's bare knee, even though it was a usual thing for her, to offer comfort with small, tender touches. However, this time, the touch was different. The warmth that radiated from pale skin bellow her fingertips seemed to melt her own. Blue eyes were glued on her hand, Rachel's lip caught between her pearl teeth. It was tempting.

"It's alright," Rachel was quick to look back up, her hand resting over Ally's, caressing it softly, tenderly. 

That night, at home, Rachel had caught herself turning in bed. Her mind was all over the place, weird thoughts about Allyson kept on passing through her mind. _What is going on?_ It was a rough, sleepless night for her. Allyson was nice, nicer than anyone had been in years, and she had that thing of truly caring about things, a different, more human way. Ally was different. She _meant_ different.

Another month passed by, the encounters never going away. Rachel had been the first person Ally had trusted to tell her the story of the Cult, the story of Ivy - what had really happened to Ivy. Different than most, Rachel had no trouble understanding things. Ivy had tried killing Allyson, had tried taking their son away, had torn the family apart, broken Ally in a way that, perhaps, could never be fixed again. “I understand," she said, tone gentle as she tried to comfort the crying woman in front of her. She took her hands and caressed them; the small touches had become normal, usual between the two. It was, perhaps, their way to show they cared. And, with the simple understanding words, Ally started to understand things, to understand why they had been seeing each other for nearly five months now, even if Ozy was already back on track.

Another week passed by, and as usual, Friday arrived. Six P.M., the same room, the same two women talking. This time, however, Rachel didn't carry her authentic energy. She had red, puffy eyes, and the words were barely leaving her mouth. It was one of these days, these days that Rachel missed her mother, these days that she felt alone, unwanted, worthless.

"Why don't we go out? We could go to my place, your place, a bar... anywhere, I'm not leaving you alone like that.” It was Ally’s time to comfort her, and it caused Rachel to open a soft, sweet smile. "Ozy is out to a friend's house, so I have the whole night free."

"Are you sure that's how you want to spend your free Friday night?" Although the words came with a chuckle, they carried a way darker connotation. "With your son's crying mess teacher?"

It was exactly how Ally wanted to spend her free Friday night, in fact. "C'mon, as if you weren’t my friend by now." She chuckled back, getting up from the chair and offering a hand to Rachel. 

That night had been special. Both had gone to Rachel's house, spending the night together talking, occasionally sipping on the red wine both had stopped to buy at some dirty gas station they saw on the way. Rachel had offered Allyson a pair of more comfortable clothes, and Allyson didn't think twice when accepting it, putting on the pair of pajama pants and the huge jumper, laughing at herself, a joke or two being made. That night, both had fallen asleep on the couch, a random movie on the TV, the bottle now empty. More laughs than tears had been shared, and so Rachel understood, and so did Allyson, what was starting to blossom between the two.

The next Saturday felt weird, just like the whole week. That week, however, they didn't spend waiting for Friday to talk to each other; instead, Rachel decided it was time to give her happiness a shot. And so she did, with her cellphone and a text message and her heart nearly jumping out of her chest.

_R: Hey, it's Rachel._

_A: Oh, hey there! Is everything alright? Are you feeling any better?_

_R: I am, thank you so much for Friday night... I was really needing it._

_A: Of course! Glad to hear it._

_R: Thank you, that's very sweet... So, I was wondering, would you like to grab a bite on Wednesday? I have the morning free and I was thinking it could be nice?_

_A: I'd love to! I'll pick you up at 11:30!_

_R: Alright, see you then! xo_

_A: See you! xx_

Wednesday certainly didn’t arrive fast, and Ally found herself nervous while she drove. Ozymandias had classes in the mornings and afternoons on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, so the day Rachel had chosen just couldn't have been better. Turning on the street of her house, Allyson bit her lip. _Is it supposed to be a date?_ As soon as she parked in front of the building, Rachel stepped out. The usual smile was back, white teeth and dimples and all, and it caused Ally’s stomach to tighten a little, in a way it hadn’t since she had first met Ivy. _She's incredibly gorgeous._

"Hey," Rachel smiled as she entered the car, the pile of books still on her hands, cheeks slightly pink.

"Hey there, let me help you with those." Allyson grabbed the books and carefully placed them on the backseat, not wasting any time to turn back.

"Thank you so much.” Rachel offered a sweet smile, and her hands clumsily pushed the hair out of her face, the wind blowing through the small gap in the car’s window. _I probably look like a mess._ "I'm sorry for dropping this invitation out of nowhere... I just--I guess I needed a--"

"Rachel," Allyson cut her off, tone as sweet as always as she reached to caress Rachel’s hand that rested on her knee. "I was really happy that you invited me. It's alright." Receiving a nod back, they followed to the restaurant. Both talked the whole way, sweet nothings being shared, glances being stolen, laughs being heard. Touches, however, were only longed for.

Friday arrived quickly, unusually. Both now understood their feelings better, their needs better. The meeting started as usual; the same class, the same two chairs in front of each other, the same feet barely brushing

"It was nice having lunch with you this week," Ally was the one to make the move, to cut the tension between them that felt more like a wall than anything else. "Ozy is going to a sleepover tomorrow night, what do you say about going out again?"

"I'd love to," Rachel’s answer was quick, and her foot brushed nonstop against Allyson’s. _Is it a date?_ "Do you have any place in mind?"

"There's this nice restaurant near where I live. We could go there, have a great meal, talk..." Ally's foot didn't stop moving either, the clues now being given, cards being laid on the table.

"That's nice, yes." Rachel offered another smile, blue eyes falling to their touching feet, a lip being bitten once again. Her sight met chocolate hues right after.

"Good," Ally said sweetly, and a hint of excitement squeezed itself into her tone. "I'll come pick you up at eight, is that alright?"

"Perfect." Rachel's chest was starting to fill with the cliché butterflies, and she felt a flip or two.

"Perfect," Allyson repeated with a small nod. "Would you like a ride home? Today, I mean." A shy chuckle slipped her lips, and she blamed it on the embarrassment of having already slightly burning cheeks.

"That'd be awesome, yes." _She's adorable._

After collecting their things, both women were now in the car. Ally drove to Rachel’s place, a path she was quickly learning. They stole glances here and there, arms brushing too. The car was soon parked, and Ally smiled at Rachel; her thoughts were ambivalent. She didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, but at the same time she couldn’t wait for the next day.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ally reminded more herself than anyone else, the same hint of a smile present all night again on her lips.

"Yes," Rachel nodded sweetly, starting to unbuckle herself. But then, she stopped in her seat, and her eyes focused on the depts of chocolate ocean ones. The streets were already dark, and the moonlight caused the brown to shine even more. Rachel knew she could get lost on such a view, and her breath made sure to remind her of that, for it felt heavy in her chest all of a sudden. A soft hand touched hers, causing the whole trance to be broken. She stared down at the fingers on top of her own, and then back up once again to be met with a genuine, gentle smile. It was a subconscious move from both sides as their faces got closer, and Rachel used her free hand to brush a stray of brunette hair behind Ally’s ear and then cup her cheek. They both burned from inside out as their lips brushed and then collided at a longed-for kiss. Their tongues danced together in a rhythm of their own, a simple but specific royal ballet, for it was original and gentle. The touch was broken when air became a necessity, and both panted lowly at the silence of the closed car, faces still close and hands still touching each other. They mirrored each other’s smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow," Rachel repeated, and just as she had gotten out of her apartment that morning, she was out of the car, a smile on her lips and glances being stolen from Allyson and all.

The night was hard for both. It was a mess of butterflies and silly, subconscious smiles that seemed to bring a flashing light to the word ‘tomorrow’ in their minds. Ozy didn't notice how his mother sang along to some happy tune as she cooked, being too caught up in his video game to do so.

The next day dragged itself. Rachel tried grading some tests, but brown eyes were the only thing her mind seemed to be interested in evaluating. They had shared a kiss, stories with each other. She knew she was falling, and she could only hope Allyson was falling, too. 

It was no different for Allyson, who tried to keep herself focused on the movie she had been watching all afternoon with Ozymandias.

"Mommy?" the boy asked as he eyed his mother, seeing the woman chewing on her bottom lip and eyes staring deeply at the screen in front of them. "Mom?" he asked again at the lack of an answer.

The second call seemed to get Allyson’s attention, for she blinked quickly before smiling to the boy. "Yes, honey?"

"Can you drop me at Chris' earlier than planned? He just got this new game for his birthday," Ozy asked, tiny hands holding his phone.

"Is it something violent?" 

"It has some guns but that's all." 

The answer caused Ally to sigh; it wasn’t her favorite one, but she nodded. "Alright, but don't forget this is just a game, not real life." 

"I know." Oz smiled before getting up to go get ready.

Smiling at Ozymandias, Allyson reached for her phone once he was upstairs. Rachel was the first thing to come to her mind, and she bit her lower lip as she pondered if she should or not text her, for they already had plans for later. _How bad can it be?_

_A: Oz is getting ready to go to a friend's house. Dinner still up?_

_R: Of course! I'll see you at eight, right?_

_A: Yes, I'll be there right on time._

_R: Okay, I can't wait!_

_A: Me either!_

The last message Rachel sent caused her to chew on her bottom lip. _Am I being too much?_ It had been ages since she had been on a date, and she could hardly contain herself and the once again cliché butterflies in her stomach. Fooling around the house, Rachel tried to find something to pass the time. Grading tests or preparing lessons were no use; she just couldn't focus on them. So instead, she opted and tried to relax with a warm shower, knowing that by the time she got out, she'd have to start getting ready. A lot of dresses were going to be tried on. Rachel had never been great at choosing things, especially when those things mattered so much to her.

Allyson was no different. She had dropped Ozy at his friend and was now back at home staring at her closet. Nothing seemed right. But she had to pick something, and after long thirty minutes of putting clothes on and taking them off, Ally had finally managed to do so.

It was not that easy for Rachel though, who was now putting the last dress she had in her closet, sighing as she zipped it up. As she stared at herself in the mirror, she couldn’t help but let out a sigh mixed with a smile. _You should have been the first one I tried on._

After almost two hours of makeup brushes and hair curlers, both were now ready. Allyson gathered her wallet and phone and stuffed it inside her purse, heels clicking on the pavement as she ran to her car. Her nude colored lips and freshly painted nails suffered during the now known by heart path. When she finally parked in front of the familiar building, her heart seemed to want to participate in it all, for its beats were hard and seemed to be coming from her throat.

_A: I'm here._

Rachel was sitting down on her couch, tapping at her silver purse when her phone biped.

_R: Coming out in a second!_

And in a second she did, for it only took that for her to grab her coat and nearly fling herself down the stairs from her apartment. She was positive the neighbors would complain the other day at the loud heels slamming down the stairs. As Rachel stepped underneath the night sky, her hands tapped down her curls and loosened them up. She was quick to find the car, walking to it without losing the composure she desperately tried to keep when nervous. "Hi," she panted a little from running down as she opened the door, getting into the car and looking at Allyson once she was settled. Rachel could swear her jaw had dropped. _She’s breathtaking._

"Hey," Allyson offered a smile back. "You look gorgeous.” She beat Rachel on saying so first.

"Thank you.” Rachel’s smile grew bigger, and her cheeks tinted almost as red as her lips. "So do you... as always."

The compliment caused Ally to shake her head, cheeks mirroring Rachel’s before she finally managed to turn her sight back to the road, starting the car. "That'd be you... should we get going?"

Rachel hummed a small ‘mhm’, the smile still settled on her face as the car started moving. She wanted to touch Ally's hand, brush a finger on hers - her sight kept glued on the long digits, but the air felt thick inside her throat. Nothing happened, not in the car, not so soon. Touches would be shared, perhaps later. Perhaps before imagined.

As both arrived at the restaurant, soon they were sitting in one of the tables. Small talk was shared, a bottle of wine was ordered. Allyson didn't dare to drink much, and neither did Rachel. Both knew better than to let their nervousness speak towards the alcohol, especially in this situation. The food arrived, and the small talk continued - Past, family, friends, school, Ozy, feelings. Feelings... the talk both had been wanting to have, but not daring to talk about.

"I'm really glad we're doing it," Rachel smiled, a bite of food here and there.

"Me too," Ally nodded. It was supposed to be weird, wasn't it? To be in a restaurant with a woman that was not her formal wife. But it wasn't. If anything, it was pleasing, sweet, freeing. "I'm glad there's a 'we' now," she added after long seconds of pondering.

Rachel's smile grew a little. “Me too.” One of her hands played with the fork while the other rested nervously on the table, an invitation. "It's been so long since I... you know," she chuckled, afraid of being taking a step that was too forward. If she only said it, though, she'd realize it was certainly not too forward for Allyson.

"What?" The brunette chuckled back. "Been in a date?" she asked. And then she paused. With a smaller voice, she asked, "Liked someone?"

"Both.” Blue eyes fell to the table, and Rachel’s cheeks dared to tint again; she hated how pale she was, it always caused her face to get as red as a tomato in whatever situation she was.

"Well..." Ally smiled to herself as she chewed on her bottom lip, taking a mental note of how adorable Rachel looked with her blushing cheeks; she would certainly use that later. Her free hand, although hesitant, rested next to the slightly paler one already on the table. "Me too"

The clue was gladly taken by Rachel, and she let her fingers brush on Allyson's, shivering a little at the small contact. "So I'm not the only one who's nervous?" The tone was lighter now, and as she looked back up to Ally and realized her lip was between her teeth, the corners of her lips lifted up. _She's definitely_ _nervous._

"Not at all," Ally chuckled. Her fingers dancing along with Rachel's, eventually lacing them together. "In fact, I always get a bit nervous around you."

The soft touches and gentle talk made sure to stay present throughout the dinner and until their plates were empty. A ride was offered to Rachel, as usual, and she was certainly not one to deny it, finding that she wanted to spend as much time with Allyson as she could.

"Tonight was very lovely," Rachel cut the silence that was formed when the car was parked at the driveway in front of her apartment. 

"It was," Ally nodded, pulling a stray of hair behind her ear.

Rachel nodded back as she kept smiling softly, trying to find a way of dragging the time. She didn't want to go home… for their night to end. A walk at the park? That was too dangerous at eleven P.M.; A drink? They had just eaten, and Ally was driving… spend the night? That one was absolutely tempting, but Rachel didn't want to cross any lines, even if she was dying to spend more time Allyson, to touch her and to feel her lips on hers once again.

"I guess... that's it?" Rachel’s voice was hesitant as if she didn’t want to hear the answer. 

"I guess..." Allyson bit her lip. _Kiss me... please_. She had been eyeing the faded red lips for a while now, pushing her urge inside.

Rachel took a deep breath, and her expectant blue eyes stared at Allyson as she unbuckled herself slowly, almost waiting for Ally to stop her. Once she was set free from the seat, she sat stiffly. "I... I don't w-want to go," she confessed in a whisper.

"I don't want you to go, either." Ally whispered back as her heart peeked up again "Is it... is it too e-early to spend the night?" She had slept there before, yes, but now it was different - It had a new light.

"Is it too early for you?" 

"N-no…”

"For me either." Rachel brushed her hand on Allyson's. "C'mon." She motioned for them to get out, already starting to gather her purse as she opened the door of the car.

Ally nodded as she bit her lip, mind crowding with all the possibilities, with what the future held for them. She got out of the car as well, locking it and this time not hesitating when taking Rachel's hand, who laced their fingers together and guided them inside. The elevator seemed much smaller than it actually was, and their eyes seemed to burn as they stole glances of each other. Before impulse had a chance to take over them, their floor arrived and once again Rachel guided the way. Ally knew the door very well, even though she had been there only once. It had been stamped on her mind, a current reminder of where she wished to be. Opening it and stepping aside, Rachel smiled sweetly to Allyson, who took the hint and followed her, hands still tangled together. Rachel shut the door behind them, and suddenly they were way more aware of themselves and of how loud their hearts beat.

"Have I told you how much I love your apartment?" The comment although simple and cliché came from a place of both honesty and need to break the weird silence that had made itself at home between them.

"You haven't, but thank you so much.” Rachel had already started to kick her shoes off, feet tired from the heels and muscles hurting in a pleasurable way as she stepped now barefoot on the rug. Her purse had already found a place on the corner table. The simple motions stole a smile from Ally, who admired how natural Rachel was. The stare, however, caused Rachel to blush lightly. "Sorry," she murmured shyly. "My feet are killing me."

"Oh no, no no, it's okay," Ally was quick to reassure. “It just... it amazes me how natural things are with you.” She smiled to herself, and it took everything in Rachel not to let out an embarrassing teenage giggle.

"Thank you,” she said instead, offering a genuine smile.

"You're welcome," Allyson chuckled, starting to kick her shoes off as well. The silence once again caused Rachel to get nervous. Incredibly nervous. She wanted to kiss Ally, to pull her closer and worship every single inch of her body. At the same time, however, she had learned how caring and sweet and gentle Allyson could be, and scaring her with hungry motions was certainly not a good idea. Instead, Rachel allowed herself to pay attention to the piece Ally was wearing, only then realizing how beautiful the piece was, with all the colors matching and hugging her on all the right places. 

"Would you like some wine?" It was a dumb question; they had just shared a bottle. But Rachel’s tongue was faster than her brain sometimes.

"Oh no, thank you so much." Ally’s bare feet touched the ground, and the relief of relaxing her feet spread through her body. "I think I've had enough for tonight," she chuckled and prayed for not be sounding rude. She, just like Rachel, was a pile of nerves, too.

"Right... sorry." 

_Uh-Oh._ "Hey, it's alright." Once again, she was quick and a little desperate to reassure Rachel. "I really appreciate the offer, I'm just a little old school when it comes to that... I guess I don't enjoy being drunk anymore." After the whole thing with Ivy, Allyson still didn't feel comfortable enough to lose her senses. Not again.

"That's okay, I totally get it," Rachel shook it off. And then she paused. "I... I really wasn't trying to get you drunk." She let out a weird chuckle. Things had gotten weird, and they were still standing in the middle of the living room in an awkwardly long distance from each other.

Drunk was certainly not the best word, Allyson realized. "I know-- I know, I didn't actually mean... that.” She licked her lips, eyes falling again. "I guess I'm a little nervous…" 

"Me too." Rachel bit her lip. "Um... couch?"

"Sure," Ally offered a nod and followed Rachel to it. She sat down right next to the armpit, wanting to leave the rest of the couch empty so Rachel could choose where she wanted to sit. Without a surprise, she sat down right beside Allyson; not too close, not too far. Their legs barely touched, and Ally brushed her hand on Rachel’s, feeling her soft skin once again. “Can I?” She smiled up at blue eyes.

"Yes, please," Rachel mirrored her smile, and her fingers intertwined around Ally’s soft ones. Her own digits were full of callouses from holding a pen or pencil between them for so long, while Allyson’s remained smooth. It was a nice contrast. “I like holding your hand…”

"I like it, too.” Ally examined how their fingers fit together, the slight contrast of the skin and manicured nails. “It feels... right," she added, and a hint of shyness touched her voice. It was a cliché sentence, she knew, and her brown hues struggled to look back up at Rachel’s.

"It does," Rachel hummed as she lightly squeezed the hand tangled in hers. The next move, although hesitant and a little shaky, caused the cage of butterflies to tremble once again; her free hand reached to tuck a lock of brunette hair behind Allyson’s ear, falling down to her cheek right after, thumb grazing over the cheekbone. 

"Kiss me,” it was a bare whisper that, however, was well heard. Lips collided against each other, hands finding their way onto hips and waists, and hair, pulling them close, closer. Rachel knew, and so did Allyson, that the path they were entering together was way more colorful than the path they had been on separately.


End file.
